


The best thing I ever did

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post Produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At its end, Shosei recaps what happened during the past year.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 3





	The best thing I ever did

**Author's Note:**

> based on twice's "the best thing i ever did "

Beautiful.

As Shosei watched the fireworks illuminating the dark night, the sight of them warmed his heart. Like flowers of fire they bloomed into the sky and disappeared again. And they came in so many colors. They made the New Year's Eve even more special.

He remembered all the years before, when this night was nothing special to him at all. When he felt so empty and alone.  
But this year he didn't feel that way. Now he ended the year together with a very special person.

Shosei let out a sigh and looked over to Ruki, who stood next to him on the balcony, holding his hand, and viewing the fireworks together with him.

"Hey Ruki, what's your highlight of this year? ", he asked his lover.

Who was looking up to the sky. "There's so much that happened this year. Produce 101, our debut, you... "  
As he said the last word, he looked at Shosei and smiled at him.  
His smile never failed to warm Shosei's heart. Even on a cold night like today.

"For me, this year is very special. "

He cupped Ruki's face with his two hands and put their forheads together.  
As Shosei closed his eyes, he whispered softly.

"It is so special because I met you, because I fell in love with you, because I stayed with you "

They smiled at each other.  
Ruki filled by the warmth of Shosei's words, and Shosei filled by the warmth of Ruki's smile.

"It was the best thing I ever did. "


End file.
